The Perfect Tenant
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: Sasori was the perfect tenant in his apartment block; quiet, always payed his rent on time, never disrupted anyone. Deidara was the exact opposite of this, and Sasori had to do something to change that. Yaoi, DeiSaso, rated M due to lemons and language, written by an extremely tired and grumpy me. One-shot, Please review!


_**I'm alive.**_

_**For my neighbours down the road who just can't seem to shut the fuck up at 2:03am.**_

_**Sorry for shitty quality, at the moment I'm between being awake and asleep, think of it as some kind of limbo. I've been forced to camp on my sofa all night because the house down the road can't seem to turn their fucking music down till early hours of the morning. **_

**_You have officially witnessed me when I'm pissed._**

**_Congratulations._**

**_Now let me drink my tea and write some fucking DeiSaso porn._**

* * *

**_Sasori's POV_**

Carving is a serious matter which plays a huge role in me. It is not only my passion, it is my life. When I'm stressed, I carve. When I'm angry, I carve. When I can't get to sleep, I take some sleeping pills. Then carve.

My entire life has been based around the blessed hobby, and to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way. You could make almost anything out of a chunk of wood, anything you set your mind on. Of course, this would usually take hours, days, weeks, often months; but what you would get as a result would be worth every single splinter you received when working.

Something I had a passion for was puppetry, which involved, you guessed it, carving. What was the point in _buying _limbs of wood when you could carve them to look exactly the way you had previously imagined? And surely you'd be so much more satisfied if _you_ had been able to carve said pieces, instead of having the common hallmark of "Made in China" stamped on every piece.

Times like this were a time I typically would want to carve. 2:00am, and once again, I could not get to sleep. Of course, naturally, I would be carving when I was unable to sleep. I _should _have been carving at this moment. However, this was not what I was going to do. Why? Because the reason I could not sleep was the same reason why I could not carve; interference within my mental well-being. You see, I could only carve in a nice and stable environment involving peace and silence.

My current environment was the complete polar opposite to what I desired.

This is where I introduce the little fucker who lives in the apartment above mine. The little dirt-bag who moved in just last month and had already brought hell to my life. The swine whom although I haven't even seen nor met yet, I already _despise. _

Deidara, as I've heard his friends call him, was 99.99% probably, most definitely Satan's spawn, and I'm not even a religious person. He persists to prance around his apartment constantly, sending jolts so loud through my ceiling that I had mistaken them for thunder, and recently earthquakes. He plays the most up-beat and mentally torturous music that has ever graced this God-forsaken planet so often that I can quite easily recite each retarded line from each retarded song backwards.

The idiot even went so far into obviously thinking he's some kind of Master Chef due to the explosion-like sounds I hear above.

Why, you may ask, have I not yet complained? Well, I'll tell you. I haven't yet complained because my landlord just happens to be Deidara's uncle, and although I'd quite happily push the kid out of the window or even move out myself, I completely lack the money. University fees- you just can't afford to be picky.

My thoughts were eventually torn away by a vicious roar coming from above. Too many times have I thought my time had come, or some prehistoric portal was opening up to take me away forever. Actually, I wouldn't be too surprised if some portal had opened up to take me away forever, especially one from the future. Reason 1, I'm a fucking genius, and reason 2, I'm a red-head. Did you know red-heads are predicted to become extinct in the near future? I'm a rarity, guys.

This time, however, I was wrong again. Instead of being a portal from the future, my death, or anything of the sort, the loud eruption was another explosion, coming from none other than Deidara's apartment. The same apartment where music was currently blasting from. The same music where prancing and beast-like footsteps could be heard from. I'd hate to admit it, but judging by his obviously big feet, crappy taste in music, love of explosions, and deep voice; Deidara was probably a giant. A douche-bag giant at that.

This is why I would not wish to confront him, because truth be told, I am also a giant. A giant against giant battle would not end well in the seedy block of apartments we live in.

Okay, that was a lie. I am a giant, just a very short one, standing at 5'3 and having a very small frame at the age of twenty-fucking-two. The worst thing was that I actually hit puberty a long while ago.

So that's the real reason why I wouldn't want to fight Deidara; he was a probable giant and I was a definite Hobbit (though my bitch-slaps are pretty damn good).

"It's Friday, Friday!"

A vein in my forehead popped as I heard the painfully out of tune voice of the mega-douche upstairs.  
"It's not even fucking Friday, you dick-wad!" I screamed, not even thinking. "It's a fucking Tuesday and people have work, people have _lessons _to go to, people have a fucking life, unlike sad little bastards like you who prance around in your fucking underwear all day doing nothing but blowing crap up and playing music which makes me want to re-think living on this planet!".

At that very moment, everything went silent. Great going, Sasori, great fucking going.

"...How'd you know I prance around in my underwear, un?"

Truly confused and contemplating suicide in order to avoid Deidara's fist in my face, the only words I could make out probably wouldn't even be considered to be words at all. Imagine the type of noise a child would make when they've got no more bubble wrap to pop.

"I-I..." Being a natural hermit and social outcast, I was still completely lost for words.  
"If you've got a problem with me, come on up and we'll talk about it, un! I bet people can hear this conversation all through the building!" Deidara replied in a somewhat cocky voice, which I suppose is better than furious. Though most murderers are pretty cocky, so it could quite possibly just be a massive facade.

"Come on, I'll let you in, un!"

And just like that, I was murdered and buried in a ditch somewhere where my body would only be found 50 years later when some wealthy young couple wish to build their holiday home in the middle of nowhere, only to have the builders find my beaten little corpse all squashed up in a little cardboard box.

Well, what really happened wasn't the above, though it was pretty similar.

Although I looked like fucking crap, adorning nothing but a blue set of button-up pajamas with little spaceships on (they were a gift from my grandmother, you assholes) and a pair of fluffy bed socks, I somehow forced myself to climb the flight of stairs to Deidara's apartment, where he stood waiting for me. It seemed also Deidara didn't care what he was wearing.

It also seemed that Deidara was a completely gorgeous.

He was anything but I imagined, in fact the only thing I was right about his appearance was his big feet (though mine were probably just abnormally small). He had long, golden hair which was tied in a messy bun, though most of it had fallen out and went down to the middle of his back. A portion of his masses of hair covered one of his eyes as well, which I'd hate to admit disappointed me. The blonde's eye, or eyes, were a beautiful aqua colour, too magnificent to be described as standard blue. They held such depth and character, I found myself staring into them too often for my liking.

His build was lean and he appeared to be very in shape, not an ounce of un-toned flesh on him. He certainly made heart-pattered boxers look sexy, complimenting his sun-kissed skin and devilish features.

"Y-You...You're..."  
"Deidara, un." The blonde smiled brightly, thrusting forward his hand, which what I thought was a handshake but turned out to be a bone-crushing hug.

"S-Sasori." I stated, trying to sound as composed and cool as possible. After inviting me in, I found out that the blonde's apartment was exactly what I expected; messy, unkept, dirty, basically everything you would expect from a dumb bachelor like Deidara.

His apartment was so cluttered that I considered him to be a hoarder, having objects of absolutely no use to him thrown everywhere possible. My OCD began to kick in, and I was pretty sure on having a panic attack.

"Sit anywhere, make yourself comfortable." The blonde casually announced, throwing himself onto the clothes-decorated couch. I pursed my lips, staying where I was in the center of the room.  
"I'll stay here, thank you." I stated, pursing my lips.

"So, what's this all about, un?" Deidara continued, staring at my whole form."What did you so desperately need to tell me?"  
I blinked, frowning. "You were the one who invited me up here."  
"Yeah, but I said if you had something to tell me then you should come up."  
"Oh."

The awkward atmosphere did anything but help our current situation, and I hated to admit it but at this time I wouldn't mind Deidara blasting some more of crappy music in order to at least set an atmosphere.

"...That music you play." I started, feeling slightly more confident.  
"What about i-  
"It's gotta stop."  
"But it sets an atmosphere, un!" The blonde bellowed, sitting up in protest.  
"Then listen to some fucking Enya!" I glared, placing my hands on my hips. "Or _maybe _use earphones? Other people live in this apartment block, not just you!"  
"...And?"

I let out a sigh of frustration, drawing closer to Deidara. "This is how people hate you!  
"I don't care what other people think."  
"Yeah, well when Fat John downstairs comes to get you in your sleep don't come crying to me!" I seethed. "And your stomping! Stomp, stomp, stomp!" I imitated, jumping up and down on the spot. "Stomp, stomp!"

Deidara obviously found this utterly hilarious, resulting in him throwing his head backwards and breaking out into a wave of laughter. I couldn't help but puff my cheeks out, a habit I had picked up since young.  
"Yeah, it may seem funny to you, but to everyone else? No!" I scowled heavily, disgusted with the blonde.

"Sorry, un~" Deidara chanted in reply, finally regaining his composure. "You just looked pretty stupid just then."  
"Says the brat in love-heart underwear." I spat back, turning my nose up at the blonde's saucy attire.  
"Says the little boy in spaceship pajamas. Where's you mummy and daddy, un~?" He chuckled in reply, standing up. I froze, sending a threatening glare to Deidara in order to warn him off.

I clenched my fists as Deidara approached me, a large smirk graced across his handsome features.  
"Y'know, you're actually pretty cute." He implied, teasingly twirling my crimson hair around his index finger. "How old are you anyway~?"  
"I'm twenty-two, you asshole." I snapped, flinching it attempt to get the blonde away from me.

Like most people, Deidara seemed somewhat surprised at my age. Yeah, I wasn't old, but the majority of people had immediately assumed I was around 15, sometimes younger.

"You sure about that?" He questioned, still supporting his trademark smirk. "You look awfully young."  
"I'm sure." I scowled. "And how old are you?"  
"Nineteen, un~ You interested~?" Deidara grinned in a flirtatious fashion, brushing my cheek with his thumb.  
"A true brat then." I scowled, turning my head. "You shouldn't act like such a man-whore, people will get the wrong impression"

"This is the right impression." The blonde replied in a cocky tone. "This is what I was them to think~"  
"And this is why the world's population is going downhill." I sighed, crossing my arms. Deidara's expression changed to more of a pout, and I noted him leaning forward slightly.  
"What're you trying to say now?" He asked, tilting his head. "I don't get some of the things you say."

I let out a breath of air, clasping my hands and stepping back. "What I'm trying to say, diddums, is that you seriously need to re-think your tactics, and shut the hell up when it comes to late-night music sessions and stomping louder than a heavy-metal unicorn, you got it?" I grinned, wiggling my index finger in front of the younger male in attempt to make my confrontation less serious. "I've got hobbies, y'know."

The blonde looked slight taken aback, but smiled non the less. "We've all got hobbies."  
"Obviously." I commented, looking away.

"So, what do I get if I agree to turn the music down?" Deidara piped up, once again supporting his mischievous smirk.  
"...Excuse me?" I frowned, not quite hearing the words before me. This selfish brat had to be joking about me compensating in order for him to act like a civilized being.

"If I'm being quiet for you, then don't you think I should get something in return?" He grinned, leaning. "I think that sounds fair."  
"Well I think it sounds like bullshit." I seethed. "I've got no money, I have nothing which will be of use to you."

Deidara chuckled, shaking his head. "It doesn't have to be money or anything. Let's just say that whenever you want me to turn the music down, you have to give me a sign."

This idea seemed fairly reasonable. That way, Deidara would still be able to listen to his music at times, however to a certain extent. If it was too much, I'd give him a sign. Maybe a knock on the door, or a bang on the roof.

"A kiss, un."

My jaw almost hung open at the blonde's preposterous idea. A kiss? For him? Aside to the fact that I had never actually kissed someone, no comment on that, why on earth would I sell myself off like that? Sure, it wasn't something as serious as sex, but a kiss was a kiss.

"That's a disgusting idea." I glared. "I'm not even gay."  
"Your gay pajamas say otherwise."  
"They're not gay, they were a gift!" I roared, grabbing hold of where the blonde's shirt was supposed to be, but instead was replaced with smooth skin.

Deidara yelped like an abused puppy, pushing my hands away. "W-What the hell, un?" He cried, scowling strongly at my equally angry form.  
"You are a despicable human being. Even thinking of something as disgusting and unpleasant as that makes me sick to the bottom of my stomach. I demand that you never speak to me again, and keep your music down to a minimum. Do I make myself clear?"

"...I have no idea what you just said, un." Deidara smiled plainly, still too close for comfort. "So if you could just give me that kiss, it would be great."

Aside from the fact that I was strongly considering giving the blonde said kiss in order for him to be quiet and me to continue with my precious carving, I was also strongly considering murdering him at that very damn moment; he would quickly and easily fester in his cluttered apartment.

"It's just a kiss, after all."

It wasn't just a kiss, you jackass.

As each second went by, I felt my cheeks flush deeper and the blonde grow closer. Was I really going to experience my first kiss in such a hateful and displeasing manner?

Probably.

But hey, my life had never played out to be the way I wanted.

A jolt went down my spine as the taller male brushed his perky lips against mine, obviously teasing me in a manner which wasn't strange to him. Deciding to not participate properly in the "kiss", I stood where I was, letting Deidara do his thing. Things weren't going to get any better for me anytime soon, anyway.

"You're tense, danna~" The blonde teased, licking my bottom lip. I shivered, glaring softly at the younger being. "When was the last time you got laid?"

I frowned, sending my gaze to the wooden flooring. Sure, I had sex before. Well, if sex counted as two confused male teenagers awkwardly rubbing their still-clothed bodies against each other for a displeasing 3 minutes until deciding to stop and never speak to each other again.

My love life in one sentence, everyone.

"L-Last week." I lied, unable to make eye-contact with the blonde. "It was great."  
"Was it up the ass?" The pervert inquired, truly curious. "You're gay, right?"  
"It was certainly not and I am not gay!" I glared, about to step back until the blonde grinned, taking a strong grip on my hands.  
"Sure, un." He chuckled. "The only thing you've had up your ass is a stick, and it's still there."

I half pouted, half scowled, only now looking at the blonde. "I have no idea how assholes like you are even liked by people, it's shocking."  
"I'm just charming, I guess~" Deidara mused, keeping his smile.

"No, you're just an idiot." I stated, pulling away from the blonde and turning around, about to exit the apartment. "A foolish brat."

As I stepped out of the newly-painted door and went to walk down the stairs, my ears were once again harassed by the booming sound of none other than Deidara's crappy music.

At that very moment, something new awoke inside of me. Something I had never felt before. It just had to be done.

I let out a huge cry of frustration, clutching my hair, sure that the tenants of the apartment could hear it more than the damn music. During the cry, I ran into the blonde's room with a murderer's face plastered across my features, immediately lunging for his smirking traits as he lay sprawled across the sofa, as if he was waiting for me.

After one swift punch of Deidara's face, I crashed our lips together, keeping his proposition. At times like this, dignity just didn't matter. I felt the blonde smirk against my lips, loosely wrapping his arms around my waist as I straddled him. In all fairness, I had no idea what I was doing; however at the same time, I didn't care.

I let out a light moan against the blonde's lips, wrapping my arms around his neck in a way of telling him I wanted more. Obviously getting the message, Deidara ran his tongue along my lip, asking to be let in. Oblivious to what he was doing, I automatically opened my mouth out of sheer surprise, being even more startled when my mouth was tricked into inviting another tongue in.

At that moment I closed my eyes, actually beginning to enjoy the kiss. When Deidara's arms moved around my thighs instead of my waist I didn't seem to mind, and instead found myself pushing up against him, wanting more. When I found him carrying me to none other than his bedroom, I realized that more is what I would be receiving.

In fact, I only opened my eyes when I was placed on the soft mattress, not at all surprised by the room's messy attire. Thankfully, the bed sheets seemed to be clean and lacking of any unwanted bodily fluid.

I blushed as Deidara hovered over my form, stroking my cheek in a way which may even be considered loving.  
"You're cute, un." He smiled, leaning down and kissing me again. Once again I found myself kissing back, yet this time more confidently. I wasn't at all surprised when Deidara began unbuttoning my pajama shirt, trailing kisses down every new piece of flesh which was revealed.

"D-Deidara..." I whispered, gripping the blonde's hair as he continued to do this. "That's nice...!"

As Deidara continued to undress me, taking little time to leave me in my naked form, I grew more and more anxious about what was about to come. I was about to lose my virginity to someone who I had just met. Me, Sasori Akasuna, respected law student and proclaimed prodigy, about to receive sex from a more than likely unemployed High School drop-out.

And as you're about to find out, I didn't regret one second of it.

I let out a short gasp as the blonde attacked my neck with his teeth, sucking on a soft piece of flesh he had caught between them. I wouldn't say it hurt, in fact it was a rather nice feeling, I actually found myself turning my neck in order to give him more space to move.

I found myself moaning the blonde's name, wrapping my legs around his waist, wanting more. Now was not the time to be teased, now was the time to get down to some fucking.

"J-Just shove it in..." I murmured, moving my head to block Deidara off from my neck. "Don't waste my time...".  
"Jeez..." He smirked, sitting up slightly. "Since when were you so eager, un?"  
"Since now." I replied quickly, tightening my grip around the blonde's waist.

After a short chuckle, Deidara pulled backwards, grabbing hold of his impressive member.  
"You're in for it now, un." He smirked, positioning himself at my begging entrance. "You're really in for it."

I let out a loud cry of pain as the blonde slowly pushed himself inside of me. "I would prepare you..." He began with a smirk, pushing in slightly further. ",but as you're not a virgin, you probably won't need it~"

At that moment I wanted to punch Deidara; he knew I was a virgin.

"Y-You..." I seethed, attempting to withhold screaming out in pain. "Utter ass!"  
"I think it's the other way round, actually~" The blonde chuckled in reply, stopping when he was completely inside of me. "Now, I think it's time to stop talking, don't you agree?"

I closed my eyes, letting out a short whimper in reply. This feeling was so new to me, and quite frankly at this time I didn't like it. Although I was small, I was certainly not the type of person to be dominated.

After a few minutes of kissing me, Deidara obviously thought I was ready and began to slowly move himself. Too many times that night I was sure the blonde had torn my ass into pieces.

"D-Dei...!" I exclaimed, unsure of the current feeling. The feeling wasn't as painful, but it certainly wasn't yet pleasureful. "M-Make it better...!"  
"Be patient!" The blonde laughed, moving slightly more than before.

Deidara had obviously yet to realise how much I despised waiting.

"I'm not enjoying this." I growled, still yet to be pleased. "You're not good at this."  
"Calm down!" He replied, bucking his hips against mine in frustration. "I'll show you good."

He showed me more than good, that's for sure.

All of a sudden, Deidara began thrusting in a much faster fashion. Within seconds, the pain I had been experiencing began to warp into pleasure, preventing me from remaining quiet.

I found myself letting out a series of pleasureful moans, spreading my legs for more. Each blissful moment went by as the blonde quickened his pace, obviously being close. At this moment I was practically screaming for more, harshly clawing at the the male's lean back.

"M-More!" I demanded, leaning my head back, continuing to moan. Deidara grinned, kissing my throat.  
"If you want more then you'll have to beg for it." He stated, purposely slowing down. I opened my eyes with a harsh scowl, growling loudly.  
"I am asking for more and that is what you will give me." I hissed, bucking my hips in frustration. "More."

"Beg, un."  
"No."

The blonde simply smirked in an irritated fashion, stopping completely. My orgasm was cut short, causing me to become even more frustrated. Deidara was as stubborn as I was.

"I'm not going to continue if you don't beg for it." The blonde stated, sitting himself up.  
"Then don't." I snapped, turning my head. Although I couldn't see it, Deidara was definitely pouting at that, not at all expecting my blunt reply.

"...Please." I scowled, still not looking at the blonde. "Please give me more."  
"Properly, un~" Deidara grinned in reply, getting ready to move.  
"_Please_." I narrowed my eyes, staring at the blonde. "I beg you for more."

I let out a loud squeak as Deidara suddenly bucked his hips into mine, obviously wanting me to be more enthusiastic.  
"M-More, please!" I cried, digging my nails more into the blonde's back. "I-I beg you, Deidara, give me more!"

As I grew more enthusiastic, so did Deidara, and as his thrusts improved in pace and impact, I grew closer and closer to my late release.  
"D-Dei, I'm going to...!" I screamed, grinning. "I'm going to!"

As we came together, the blonde collapsed onto my sweating form, grinning as our lips locked together and my fingers tangled themselves into his long hair.  
"Y-You promise to be quiet now?" I asked, opening my eyes. The blonde smirked on top of me, kissing my nose.  
"For now, un."  
"For now." I smirked.

After a few minutes of affection, I decided that it was time to go back to my apartment. In no way would I force myself to stay in such a cluttered and dirty apartment- I would get ill.

Deidara's smile washed away when I sat up, reaching for my pajamas.  
"You're leaving?" He frowned, also sitting up. I turned my head slightly, nodding.  
"I can't stay here, sorry."  
"But you'll be back?" He asked hopefully, leaning forward. I chuckled, pecking his lips.  
"I'll be back." I agreed.

The blonde chuckled mischievously, returning the kiss. "Good; because I'm going to continue with the music otherwise."

I simply smiled in reply, in the middle of getting dressed.  
"I hope to see you in those gay little pajamas again too, un."  
"Leave my gay pajamas alone." I pouted, standing up. "I'll see you soon, Deidara."

If only my granny knew what I was getting up to in said pajamas over the future weeks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"Akasuna, open the door!"

I glared, being interrupted from my quiet session of carving. The voice belonged to none other than my landlord, banging his fist against the sound-sensitive door.  
"I'm coming!" I seethed, opening said door with a harsh scowl. "What?"

The man's face seemed cold and irritated as he thrust a sheet of paper into my splintered hands.  
"What's this?" I frowned, opening up the paper.  
"Read it."

My eyes widened at the large red letters printed onto the paper, quickly replaced by an evil glare.

"E-Eviction notice?" I cried, staring at the taller man in disbelief. "What? How?"  
"You had a warning before."

I had no warning before. In fact, I had no idea what the man was talking about- there was definitely some kind of mistake.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
"There have been complaints from tenants all over the apartment block!" My landlord glared. "So don't pretend you don't know."  
"I don't know!" I protested with a scowl. "What have I done wrong?"

"People have been hearing your sex noises all over the block." He stated. "I've heard the recordings, it's definitely you."

At that very moment, I wanted to die. This could not be happening; I was the perfect tenant.

Also, where the hell was that warning?

"What's all this, un?" Deidara frowned, staring at me as I stood before his door with bags of my possessions.  
"I'm moving in." I seethed, stepping past him to unpack. "So clean up."

"That's great and all..." The blonde began unsurely, watching me tidy away his shit. "But why?"  
"Because you got me evicted, you ass." I snapped, explaining to the blonde the rest of my current situation and why it was all his fucking fault.

"Well, I can tell you where that warning went." Deidara grinned, as if he hadn't at all heard me ranting on as I carried the rest of my items into his apartment.

I paused in my footsteps whilst I balanced a box of cooking utensils between my arms. "W-What...?"  
"My uncle told me to give you some letter a while back, I guess I forgot." He shrugged, unpacking some books.

"You're a fucking ass, you know that?" I glared, preparing to murder the younger blonde.  
"Well, at least we have each other." He smiled in reply.

* * *

**_Gyhhh, well that's it. _**

**_Sorry for mistakes, I'm asleep now. Q.Q_**

**_This was written a few nights before, shows what a miserable person I am when not getting my desired sleep^^"_**

**_Sorry you had to witness that~^^_**

**_I hope you enjoyed~_**

**_PLEASE READ_**

**_Oh, and hey guyss~ I'm considering taking a pretty long break with my writing, but I'm not entirely sure at the moment...I'm planning the sequel to Evil Innocence and have already started writing it, and am also in the middle of the final chapter. _**

**_I know I have like, loads of fics which I seriously, seriously, seriously, need to finish, and as every day passes I feel like I'm completely letting you guys down, but lately I just haven't been getting any inspiration and feel that my writing seems to be getting worse. I don't want to ruin any fics at the moment, so I'm contemplating on taking a break (well, an even longer one...)_**

**_But also, I've started a brand new fic (one which has actually been planned, would you believe!), which of course features the lovely Sasori and Deidara. Though I'm planning on publishing it (I'm kinda hoping it would give me that push I need to start some real writing again), it's certainly nothing serious, so if you plan on reading, please don't expect some super amazing plot or anything, as it's pretty much based on a creepy dream I had and watching too much Flashdance._**

**_Also, regarding surgery wise (if you've read the AN on Evil Innocence), I'm due to have my surgery around mid-autumn next year, so thankfully have lots of time to try and write and spam you guys with those crackish fanfics of mine. :'D (BEFORE THEY REMOVE MY BRAIN AND SELL IT ON THE BLACK MARKET MUAHA)_**

**_Sorry for the 'lil spam, I just thought I should keep you guys a little updated on the fails of my progression. 3 3 3_**


End file.
